Honoo
Honoo (一揆',Flame)', Its unclear on how Honoo was made the Lieutenant of Fourth Division but one thing is clear hes a Extremely dangerous individual. He is suspected to be responsible for the The Sealed Sword Frenzy event with Baishin, and he is sespected in the events leading up to Kōga Kuchiki going crazy and attacking other soul reapers and also in Muramasa and his later Zanpakutō Rebellion. But after many questions Honoo was not charged with anything and allowed to reach the rank of Lieutenant. Appearance Honoo's hair is a hazel brown color cut short, he has brown eyes that tend to creep people out as he looks at them as if he can see right pass them. Honoo's face is very child like almost giving him the look of a child when he is really over 700+ years old but with the look of only 25 years old. he always has his Lieutenant suit on under his white over coat that has 3 straps that clamp the suit semi closed. Personality Honoo is extremely dangerous individual. even compared to aizen and all the other enemeys of the soul society Honoo can be rated amoung the top 5 most deadly. He sees everyone around him as a tool to use at his amusemen, this is shown when he manipulates Baishin into absorbing his sword to get stronger and tricking Koga and Muramasa into attacking soul reapers for no real reason other then to say he enjoyed the show.he acts more like a child with nothing to do using trickery and lies to his advantage for unknown reasons. History Honoo first shows up in a middle fo a captains meeting opening the doors and simply says "I'm here to talk with Retsu Unohana. After a very short talk wtih the Captain of division four they both returned to the meeting and Honoo takes his place behind Retsu as her Lieutenant. Later on in that same meeting its revealed that Honoo was related by blood to Retsu Unohana and from this day forward he would be her Lieutenant and next in line for the captains position. slowlu as the years went on Retsu watch Honoo very closly and found out details of his past that he was attempting to cover up. LIke he was responsible for the The Sealed Sword Frenzy event with Baishin, and he is sespected in the events leading up to Kōga Kuchiki going crazy and attacking other soul reapers and also in Muramasa and his later Zanpakutō Rebellion.when confronted about all this Honoo only says "I enjoyed the show and if i have my way there will be more shows to come." even with that Honoo was not arrested and nothing happend to him. but after that day he was labled as a danger to the soul society and watch by the division two. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Honooi by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. He is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. His knowledge of anatomy is high enough that upon examination of anyones outer appearance he can see all the stress points in the body and use that to his advantage in combat. Keen Intellect: Along with His general skill of healing, he is able to detect the smallest details. This helps him in his mastery of healing and combat. He can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. Hakuda Grand Master: Above all his normal skills Honoo has managed to reach the rank of a Grand master in the arts of Hakuda or hand to hand combat. fighting wth out his sword his second nature for Honoo. with his powerful skills as a Grand master of Hakuda Honoo has been seen killing Shinigami with a single punch or even destroying a vasto Lordes wtih a Perfect Oni Headpoke. Quotes Category:Blank